


Goodbye, My Almost-Lover

by veritably_mad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/veritably_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the character death in 3x23 should have happened.</p><p>[Not really as serious as it sounds.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Almost-Lover

Lydia found him hunched against a wall, swallowed by the shadows. The sharp clicking of her hurried steps echoed against the cold stone and the only other sounds were her own heartbeat - too loud, too fast against her ribs - and the weak coughs that shook his slim form until it slumped, trembling.

"Stiles?" Her voice wavered, hushed, hoping - but it  _was_ him, and it couldn't be, it shouldn't be, because she had seen more than her share of death but it had never felt quite this much like loss. " _Stiles!_ " Annoying, persistent, clever, _s_ _tupid Stiles -_

She dropped to her knees beside him and his eyes shuddered open, finding her face. Her hands hovered over the red stain spreading from the jagged tears in his shirt before she pressed hard on the wound. Pressure. Maintain pressure, stop the blood, _you can do this, Lydia, but why couldn't Scott be here, Scott could save him._

"Ohh - this is bad," Stiles breathed. "This is really bad."

"Come on, Stiles, you _have_ to be okay," she said, voice shrill, hands red. 

"This is it for me, Lydia." He coughed again, then met her eyes, pleading. "So why don't you just admit it? You're in love with me."

Lydia gasped and shut her eyes, sending fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. 

"I - I know you've had a crush on me since forever and it's sweet and all, but you're doing that  _now?_  What are you trying to do to my head? I kissed you  _once_ and you think I'm in love with you?"She shook her head and pushed harder on his torso, making him wince. "Well, for however long we've got left..."

Stiles stared up at her, eyes wide, and Lydia took a deep breath.

" _For once, drop it, you freak!_ "

Stiles shoved himself upright against the wall. "Faking it, faking it!" he said, his voice suddenly strong and nothing like the hoarse whisper he had used moments before. He yanked his shirt up and revealed smooth, unbroken skin and empty plastic packets for...fake blood? 

"Wow, Lydia." Stiles pushed a blood-covered hand - a fake-blood-covered hand - through his hair, staining it dark. "You're, like, the realest person I've ever met."

The slap surprised Lydia as much as it did Stiles, but she hoped his face stung far worse than her hand.  

"Someone could have _actually died_ , you asshole!" she shouted as he scrambled away, his back dragging along the wall. She yanked off one of her high heels and brandished it like a weapon, but now a relieved, desperate giggle bubbled its way up through the tears and fury. 

"Well, nobody did, so can you put the heel down before you really do kill me? Please? Lydia? _Lydia! I'm sorry!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this scene](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=W-fsnbg2qzw) from Adventure Time episode 5x11 ("Bad Little Boy") and Teen Wolf episode 3x23 ("Insatiable"). Most of the dialogue is adapted from AT.


End file.
